A typical solid-state imaging device is configured to include photodiodes embedded in a light-receiving part.
Patent Literature 1 discloses what is called a layered solid-state imaging device which has control electrodes included in a solid-state amplifier device, a photoelectric conversion layer formed on the control electrodes, and a transparent electrode layer provided on the photoelectric conversion layer so as to convert a light signal into an electric signal at a favorable signal-to-noise ratio by allowing voltage applied to the transparent electrode layer to affect the control electrodes through the photoelectric conversion layer.